


One Last Thing

by TheLadyZephyr



Series: Zee's Ineffable Husbands Ficlets [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:32:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyZephyr/pseuds/TheLadyZephyr
Summary: Crowley lay back down, made an effort of will, and unfolded his wings. Black feathers stretched out to their full span before he brought them down to rest, one wing over the back of the couch and the other trailing off the edge to the floor. He hummed, revelling in the lose muscles, and closed his eyes. He was close to drifting off when he noticed that he couldn’t hear the sound of Aziraphale turning pages any longer. Curious, he looked up.The angel had his chin resting on his hand, staring at Crowley. The book was lying closed on his knees.Crowley’s heart lurched, a little jolt of feeling that he still wasn’t used to. “Angel?”





	One Last Thing

Crowley pushed against the backrest of Aziraphale’s frumpy sofa, rolled over onto his back, and sighed.

_Tick, tock._

He wiggled, shifting himself down the cushions, and brought his arm up to cover his eyes.

_Tick, tock._

He blew out another breath, twisting over onto his side.

_Tick, tock._

He rolled onto his stomach with a grunt, knocking one of the pillows off onto the floor.

_Tick, tock, tick, tock._

He pushed back on the armrest with his feet, pulling a pillow under his chest—

“Will you _please_ stop that?!” snapped Aziraphale.

Crowley looked up. The angel was glaring at him from the armchair across the room, eyes severe over the top of his spectacles and a book open in his lap.

“I can’t get comfortable,” Crowley grumbled, propping himself up on his elbows.

“I noticed,” Aziraphale said, voice deadpan. “I thought you were going to have a nap?”

“I was,” Crowley replied, wiggling down on the couch until his feet were hanging over the end, “but I can’t—”

“—get comfortable,” Aziraphale finished. He rubbed at his brow.

“Yeah.”

Aziraphale closed his book with a snap, and waved a hand at the couch. It morphed underneath Crowley, growing in length until it was long enough for the demon to stretch out on.

“Uh… thanks,” muttered Crowley. “Umm, there’s also…” He glanced pointedly at the grandfather clock ticking away at the head of the sofa.

Aziraphale rolled his eyes, and clicked his fingers. The clock disappeared.

“Mmmm, thankss.” Crowley slumped back down again, hugging the pillow underneath him.

They fell silent again, the only sound the low rumble of traffic from outside and the occasional rustle of Aziraphale turning a page.

Crowley still couldn’t sleep. There was an itch under his skin, not exactly discomfit, but restlessness. He tried to ignore it, focusing on breathing steadily.

“What is it?” Aziraphale asked, voice dry.

Crowley looked up sheepishly.

“Well?” the angel prompted, raising his eyebrows.

“Err,” Crowley hedged, looking around to check that the blinds were closed. “S’it alright if I…” He rolled a shoulder in question.

Aziraphale blinked. “Oh. Err, of course.”

Crowley lay back down, made an effort of will, and unfolded his wings. Black feathers stretched out to their full span before he brought them down to rest, one wing over the back of the couch and the other trailing off the edge to the floor. He hummed, revelling in the lose muscles, and closed his eyes.

He was close to drifting off when he noticed that he couldn’t hear the sound of Aziraphale turning pages any longer. Curious, he looked up.

The angel had his chin resting on his hand, staring at Crowley. The book was lying closed on his knees.

Crowley’s heart lurched, a little jolt of feeling that he still wasn’t used to. “Angel?”

“You really are quite beautiful, you know,” Aziraphale told him, lips pulling up in a fold smile.

Crowley twitched, feathers shifting. He muttered something indecipherable, and buried his head in his arms again. He hoped the burning he could feel on the back of his neck wasn’t visible.

Aziraphale chuckled, and there was a rasp of fabric as he stood up. His footsteps crossed the room, then the couch cushions dipped as he perched on the edge.

“Really,” the angel murmured. He put a hand on Crowley’s back, sliding it up to brush the edges of the dark feathers. “Stunning.”

Crowley smothered a gasp, arcing into the angel’s touch. Aziraphale’s fingers trailed over the edge of his wing, tickling lightly.

Crowley relaxed, tension draining out of him. “Mmmm,” he hummed, eyes fluttering closed. “S’nice.”

Aziraphale worked his way systematically over the entirety of Crowley’s wings, carding his fingers through the feathers. By the time he was done the demon felt like he’d melted into the couch, boneless and utterly content.

Aziraphale leant forward, brushing his lips across the back of Crowley’s neck. “Sleep well, my dear.”

“Wait.” Crowley twisted, shifting his wing over the angel and turning to face him. “One last thing.”

Aziraphale tutted at him. “What now?”

“Just this.”

Crowley reached up a hand to cup Aziraphale’s jaw, and pulled him down for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I gave myself a cavity writing this and I am unrepentant <3
> 
> If you'd like to reblog this fic on tumblr (thank you!) you can find it [here](https://theladyzephyr.tumblr.com/post/185999297107/crowley-pushed-against-the-backrest-of).
> 
> \- Zee


End file.
